Secret
by Broxcolii
Summary: At school, Sasuke is a moody, ugly and stupid outcast with no last name; in truth, he's wealthy, clever, charming and handsome. All he wanted was a real friend, but he's done hiding who he really is; and now, he's going to show them all. Watch out, Konoha Private Academy, there's a storm coming for you – and its name is Sasuke Uchiha! SasuSaku.
1. Enough Is Enough

**Warning: Bashes everyone – and I mean _everyone_ – except Sasuke, Sakura, his family, Deidara, Kisame and Kakashi. Yes this means Naruto bashing. I've been wanting to get something like this out for a while as wish fulfilment ;) I mean if Naruto can get a dozen AU stories where he's bullied at school but secretly rich, powerful, handsome etc., why can't Sasuke?**

**SasuSaku is love, SasuSaku is life. ;)**

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the school building and sighed, whipping a hand over his sweaty, bruised face. He'd have to ask Kakashi to help him clean up, _again_. Honestly, he was sick of this. If they knew that he was the second son of the Uchiha family, they'd be grovelling at his feet. He'd just wanted to make some friends without it being because of his name – and here he was, being bullied like there was no tomorrow.

Seriously, Sasuke was _this _close to telling Aniki that everyone at school hated and ostracised him. That'd be the end of the school itself. Itachi would kill them all with his bare hands; or, on second thought, he'd probably humiliate them and _then_ murder them. Sasuke half-smirked at the idea. He'd love to see Principal Danzō be dragged away by Kisame, Itachi's bodyguard, and choked to death by the giant man's beefy hands. Oh, he wished he didn't have to take this lying down – but Father had said to weather through anything, and he'd make his father proud, like he always did.

He waited for a while till almost everyone was gone, except the blonde-haired boy who hated him the most. Naruto Uzumaki – the most popular boy in school, and son of Minato Namikaze, the current Inspector of the Fire City Police. Minato was a really nice man, to be honest – he had often walked Sasuke home when he got lost in the park, and taken time to ask about his day while they walked, despite being busier than a bee managing crime in the city. Sasuke didn't understand how the son of someone so kind and grounded could be so… well, horrible.

Naruto was busy texting away on his phone. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes; he never understood what was so addictive about talking to people. I mean… they were _people_. Did he have to explain?

"Sasuke," whispered a low voice from behind him. Kakashi was _finally_ here.

Sasuke rolled his eyes for real this time and turned around to see his mentor and bodyguard half-hidden in the shadow of the building. "Honestly, I've been waiting for thirty minutes," he complained softly. "Can't you be faster, Kakashi? Why do I even need you to walk me to the car like a kid? Why can't I just go down to the carpark myself?"

Kakashi peeled himself off the wall, putting his porn novel into his bag, grabbing Sasuke's satchel and beginning to walk. Sasuke followed, and Kakashi slowed so Sasuke was walking slightly in front of him – the perfect place to defend him from any possible attacks. "Because there are a lot of people who may want to kill or kidnap or injure you for profit, Sasuke, and it's my job to protect you."

Sasuke frowned, but said nothing, taking his fake retainer out as they walked. Kakashi took them wordlessly, shoving them in the plastic bag he carted around for that very purpose.

"Would you help me clean my face up?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi took out the first-aid kit from Sasuke's bag, pulling out some antiseptic and cotton. The bruises were surface-area mostly, seeing as Sasuke had ducked and dodged most of them – like always. It helped that he was a natural at fighting and had a black belt in five martial arts courtesy Kakashi. They cleaned up Sasuke's face quickly enough, and started to walk again.

"Why do you put up with this?" Kakashi's tone was laced with anger, and Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet his – the pale-haired man rarely, if ever, displayed emotion.

"What do you mean?" he asked rhetorically.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Kakashi snapped. "Why do you put up with the bullying? Why don't you fight back? It's not about you being an Uchiha – you deserve to be treated well no matter who you are. I say you tell Itachi; he'll end them all with a snap of his fingers."

"It's nice to know you care, Kakashi," Sasuke joked. He knew the older man loved him like a nephew, and he reciprocated that. Kakashi was like the uncle he'd never had. "But," he added, tone turning serious, "I just want people to see me for who I am and not for my fame, wealth, status, or looks."

"I know, but this has to stop, Sasuke. I hate to see you banged up like this. My literal _job description _is to keep you sheltered and unharmed – if you don't do something about this, I will."

They'd reached the private parking lot as they talked, and Kakashi opened the door of the limo that Itachi insisted Sasuke had to travel by, tossing his charge's satchel in as well. Sasuke stepped into it, allowing his bodyguard to close the door, and reclined into his seat.

"I want to make Father proud by enduring," he replied to Kakashi's earlier words.

"That's not enduring. That's being a doormat. And you, Sasuke, are the farthest thing from a doormat I know," Kakashi answered.

_Doormat? I'm not a fucking doormat!_

"I'm not being a doormat!" Sasuke practically shouted. "I don't take shit from anybody."

"Then why are you taking shit from your schoolmates?" Kakashi pointed out.

Sasuke sat, stunned into silence.

_Crap… I really am just lying down and taking all this nonsense, aren't I? What the hell's happened to me?! Damn it… I can't just sit around and do nothing about this… _

He thought about his bullies; about how even the teachers hated him. About how people tripped him, binned his homework, about how professors gave him Fs for assignments he should've gotten A pluses on…

_"That's right! Kick him harder, boys! Let's see if he cries!" Naruto shouted, smirking._

_Sasuke twisted left and right, avoiding the mostly weak kicks that came from Kabuto and Kidomaru, the Yakushi twins. _

_"Come on! I want to see bruises!" Naruto yelled, spurring his friends into action._

_"You're nothing," Kabuto hissed as he hit Sasuke's face. "Just a little no-name loser who thinks he's too good for everyone else."_

_Sasuke kept his gaze level with Kabuto's and smirked. "Oh, I'm way too good for any of you."_

_Kidomaru's face took on an enraged look, and he aimed for Sasuke's jaw, punching harder and harder till his fake retainer cracked. _

**_Great, now I have to get a new one. Kakashi won't be happy. Of course, I could buy the whole company if I wanted to without batting an eyelid, so it's irrelevant._**

_"You little shit," Naruto hissed, slamming Sasuke into the lockers by his collar. "You think you're so great, huh?"_

_Sasuke decided not to rise to the bait. If he talked too much to this insane guy, he might lose valuable brain cells. So, he said nothing, just fixed his blank stare on Naruto's angry blue eyes. _

_That did it for the blonde-haired brat. _

_The same day, Sasuke went home with more bruises and cuts than even Kakashi could clean up. He pretended he'd taken a bad fall, and luckily his family took the bait, despite with some suspicion, as Sasuke was one of the most graceful creatures on Earth._

_That night, lying in his bed next to his girlfriend, he stared up at the ceiling and wondered with more than a little bit of anger, **Who the hell do they think they are to treat me like this? If they only knew who I was…**_

With a start, Sasuke jolted back into the present. They'd pulled up in front of the Uchiha mansion – well, it was more of a castle, really, what with the sheer size. It dated back to the late 1800s, when the Uchiha had been a humongous family that'd required a house as big as a village to hold them all. In fact, they'd been so until nine years ago, when Sasuke had been eight. Madara Uchiha, angry and spiteful after being thrown out of the family for betraying their trade secrets to the Senju clan, had had all of them killed except Fugaku, his wife and children, his cousin Obito, and Obito's youngest brother Shisui, who had thankfully been on a much-needed holiday at the time. Of course, Fugaku had immediately tracked Madara down and killed him personally – Uchihas didn't take family feuds lightly. Now it had become largely empty, but still bustled with life due to the colourful personalities of all six Uchihas that lived there, as well as Itachi's blond fiancé Deidara, an explosive orphan, Sasuke's girlfriend Sakura (who had been cruelly abused by her parents and thus brought into the Uchiha household by Sasuke) and their bodyguards, Kakashi and Kisame.

Sasuke smiled slightly at the thought of the green-eyed, pink-haired, delicate-looking but monstrously strong girl, grabbed his satchel from next to him and stepped out of the car, leaving the driver to park it in the garage. The huge doors of the mansion opened to welcome him in.

When he walked inside, Kakashi on his heels, he was greeted by a flurry of bowing maids and butlers, all mumbling, "Welcome home, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke didn't bother to respond, tossing his bag into a random corner. "Put that away," he ordered, and a maid scurried to carry out his demand. He made his way up the stairs to his luxurious room, wanting only to talk to Sakura and think about sweet revenge. Kakashi followed him on silent feet, waiting respectfully outside Sasuke's room to allow him privacy.

When he opened the door, he was welcomed by a shout of "You're back, Sasuke-kun!" and a pink blur flinging itself at him, wrapping itself around his body.

Sasuke chuckled and slid his arms around Sakura's waist, kissing his girlfriend's head. "Yeah. It's been a long day."

Sakura looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Did they hurt you again? This has got to stop."

"What has got to stop?" came a new voice. Sasuke turned, Sakura's arm still wrapped tightly around his hips, to see Itachi standing there, Kisame shadowing him as always.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow sceptically. "You mean Itachi doesn't _know_?"

"Know _what_?" Itachi's tone was darker now. Sasuke sighed, and Sakura shook her head with a roll of emerald eyes. Obito and Shisui had come from nowhere at Itachi's menacing voice, and were staring hard at Sasuke.

"Yes, what is it, Sasuke?" Obito inquired dryly, Kakashi sidling over to be by his boyfriend's side. "I'm just _dying_ to know."

"It's nothing, Aniki, Obito-ojii, Shisui-nii. Just some people bothering me at school."

Just then, Deidara poked his head out of the art gallery at the end of the hall, eyes wide and angry. He stormed up to Sasuke and asked, "Bothering you? What is that supposed to mean, yeah?" Deidara had always been protective of Sasuke, seeing him as a little brother ever since he had started dating Itachi.

"Nothing!" Sasuke was getting irritated now. "It's just that some people have been roughing me up a little. It's not anything I can't handle."

"Roughing you up?" Shisui repeated, voice low and dangerous, eyes growing angry.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, broken only when Itachi spoke.

"How _dare_ they lay a finger on you?" he asked in a controlled voice, clearly shoving his rage down. "How _dare_ they so much as gaze at you without respect? How _dare_ they hurt my younger brother? They're going to pay for this."

Sasuke flinched. "Aniki, I can endure this-"

Obito shook his head. "I knew something was up when you came home all banged up that day. It's not enduring – you're giving in, Sasuke."

"I'm not," Sasuke defied weakly.

Deidara sighed. "You are. I don't like to see you like this, Sasuke; you're defeated, yeah. That's not an Uchiha. That's not _you_, yeah."

"I don't want to cause a scene," Sasuke mumbled. "God, I want to show them all, more than anything. It's just, I wanted friends who don't care about my status or looks."

Itachi stepped forwards and hugged his little brother tightly. "I know," he murmured. "But you have us. You have anything you could ever want, right here. You can get anything you want with a snap of your fingers. You'll find friends; don't worry."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile softly. His Aniki always had the best advice. He came from a happy and caring family, and was dating an amazing woman. He had everything, and friends would come. All things came with patience.

"Besides," Sakura added, smiling wickedly, "you have every right to cause a scene. You're the asshole that thinks he can do anything he wants to do and damn the consequences; where's that attitude of yours I fell for? I kind of miss it."

_He's right. _Sasuke realised with a jolt.

Why shouldn't he make a damn ruckus about being treated the way he was? Why shouldn't he walk in there, proud and confident, head held high like always? Why shouldn't he fight back? Why shouldn't he show them what they're messing with? He was wealthy, powerful, good-looking, intelligent… so much better than all of them combined. Boys and girls alike drooled over him; people clamoured to get so much as a glimpse of him. His "schoolmates" were nothing compared to him. Why should he waste his time on something, put simply, lesser than?

That was when Sasuke Uchiha decided he wasn't going to take things lying down anymore.

That was when Sasuke Uchiha decided he was going to have his sweet, sweet revenge.

"I want to show them all," he found himself saying. "I'm going to show them, Aniki."

Itachi laughed darkly. Deidara high-fived him. Sakura yanked Sasuke closer and squeezed his hand. Kisame grinned his toothy grin. Kakashi gave his signature eye-smile. Obito and Shisui wore matching evil smiles.

And Sasuke smirked wider than he ever had in his whole damn life.

* * *

**Next chapter: Sakura's POV, some of her backstory and maybe some... private SasukexSakura time xP**

**Reviews make a girl happy!**


	2. Private Time and Planning

**Literally everyone other than Sasuke and Sakura is gay in this. I support LGBTQ+ a lot, my only straight Naruto ship is SasuSaku and NaruHina. I also ship SasuNaru and many gay Sakura ships so I might write for those as well! But for now have this SasuSaku because it's my life :3**

**Sasuke is 6'2 and Sakura is 5'6. I thought the height difference was cute.**

**Warning: Explicit smut ahead. Skip to "All right" if you want to skip it! It isn't essential to the plot; no discussion happens so nothing will be missed. If you do want to read, enjoy the smexiness ;PP**

* * *

_Later that night_

Her sheer light pink crop top lay thrown in one corner of the room. Her black silky bra hung torn from one shoulder, ample breasts displayed for his full viewing pleasure. Her miniskirt (barely even that; it showed half of her pert, creamy, uncovered bottom) was stretched to its limit with how wide she was spreading her legs, grinding roughly against her Prince's manhood. She writhed with pleasure under his fingers, wanting to reciprocate but too absorbed in the euphoria his very touch brought. He continued his ministrations, intent on bringing his Princess to that dizzy state of bliss.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke's pianist's hands caressed her F-cup breasts gently, ghosting over the milky skin and raised pink nipples and giving each nipple a little twist. She felt them harden further and groaned as delicate fingers traced their way down her chiseled six-pack to her unclothed pussy, already half-wet. His mouth dropped kisses on her neck, biting gently to leave hickies here and there.

"Ah... Sasuke-kun... Let me make you feel good too," she whined. But he shook his head, placing his finger on her lips.

"Shh, my Princess. This night is about you. About the most wonderful, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, intelligent, powerful woman in the world, and what an amazing time she's going to have tonight. So amazing, she'll forget her own name screaming out mine," Sasuke purred seductively, breath hot on her neck.

Sakura went pinker than her hair. "I'm not all that, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke grinned. "Of course you are. I'd never choose someone who was anything less." he stated loftily.

Sakura smiled to herself, still a little pink. Sasuke was naturally entitled and arrogant - it came with being as rich and powerful as he was. And to be frank, she loved that arrogance of his; it was so… for lack of a better word, _sexy_. It turned her on more than words can describe.

She smiled back and lifted Sasuke's face from her neck, meeting him in an open-mouthed kiss. She shifted forwards so only half of her butt still rested on the table, then started to grind ever harder against Sasuke's erect cock.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and smirked at her.

"You are so goddamn fucking _hot_, you little minx," he whispered coarsely. "That fucking _outfit_, God - that crop top which was literally just a damn scrap of silk, the bra that barely covered your breasts, this miniskirt that is pretty much a thong… I would've taken you then and there, my gorgeous Princess, and you know it."

"I know you like when I don't wear panties," Sakura answered, blushing. "So today, I didn't. I figured you deserve a reward."

"You are my reward. The only one I need," he murmured huskily, mouth darting down towards her hard nipple. "Besides, like I said… tonight's about you. I'm going to spoil you rotten, my Princess, my one and only."

Sakura's cheeks heated up even more at Sasuke's words. She knew, oh, she knew how flirtatious and charismatic he could be, and she knew how to avoid being caught by it; but somehow now she couldn't escape the dark allure of his fiery gaze and wicked smirk, couldn't help but thrill in pleasure at his charming behaviour.

"Yours and yours alone," she responded almost against her own will, pliant to her Prince's every touch.

Sasuke discarded his own shirt and slacks quickly, tearing them off his body like it was nothing. Sakura still envied his ability to so carelessly ruin and throw away such expensive luxury items, that would have cost anyone else a fortune, without blinking an eye.

He reached for her skirt and ripped it off, baring her toned body completely to him.

"Exquisite." Sasuke told her. "You're so gorgeous,"

Sakura kissed him roughly, tongues battling for dominance. Sasuke won easily and kissed her into submission, one hand massaging her breast, the other sliding down her hips to caress the swell of her perfectly shaped, round buttocks.

And then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the chaise longue in the corner of the room, not giving her a second to breathe as he ground harshly against her.

She didn't waste any time, flipping over to face him. Their lips collided wetly, Sakura ravishing Sasuke's mouth with passion. He tweaked her nipples, and Sakura shivered at the pleasure it brought. She lifted her hips and then he was in her, his monstrous length sheathed inside her like a sword in its scabbard.

Sasuke thrust upwards, slamming into Sakura's sweet spot. She gave an ecstatic scream into their ongoing kiss and pushed downwards, impaling herself on Sasuke's cock. Their hips slapped together again and again as they united, Sasuke groaning at how tight and hot and amazing Sakura felt around his member.

Sakura's vision whitened as she came around Sasuke's length, her hot come spilling around him.

"So _good_, baby," Sasuke grunted, Sakura's juices serving only to lubricate his movements further. "I'm close - take it out?"

Sakura shook her head dizzily. "No," she managed, half-incoherent. "Want - inside - don't care - happy to - have - Sasuke-kun's-"

Whatever else she was going to say was lost, as her words tapered off into her intoxicated stupor of pleasure.

"All… right…" Sasuke breathed, and screamed aloud as he orgasmed blissfully inside Sakura's womb, his thick cum filling up her body. She whined in euphoria, squirming about his dick so every inch of his baby batter painted her insides. He came again and again and again, so aroused by his girlfriend's flushed face and how she was riding him. And so did she, spilling messily all over Sasuke's torso but not caring for once, too caught up in the rapture of being fucked thoroughly by her love.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered as Sakura fell onto him, exhausted from their vigorous lovemaking. "I love you so damn fucking much. You are my Sun."

"If I'm the Sun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed back, already half-asleep, "then you are my Universe; because wherever I look all I can see is you." Her lovely green eyes fluttered shut and then she was asleep, using Sasuke's muscled shoulder as a pillow.

Sasuke smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. "No, Sakura," he murmured. "_You_ are _my_ Universe,"

And then his own black eyes closed, and he was asleep too, holding Sakura so tight that it almost seemed like his life depended on it.

* * *

"All right, Sasuke," Itachi spoke. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" Sasuke yawned, still half-asleep, as he came into the parlour where Itachi was drinking his coffee. He remained shirtless, though he had had the decency to put on his slacks.

"About the situation at school," Itachi said patiently, brewing a cup of coffee for Sasuke as well. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around it gratefully and thanked his brother before flopping onto the expensive furniture.

"I don't know, you tell me," he said lazily.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. "Sasuke, I need you to tell me what kind of revenge you want."

"Revenge?" came their father's voice. Both Sasuke and Itachi started, before greeting him with a friendly smile and a, "Morning, Dad!" Another light, beautiful voice chirped, "Good morning, Fugaku-sama!"

"Call me Dad," Fugaku replied, as usual, with a smile towards the new arrival. "My son is smitten enough with you anyway, he's going to end up marrying you for sure."

Sasuke didn't dispute the statement; he agreed, in fact. The ring he'd hidden in his drawer said enough.

He smiled and opened his arms as Sakura, wearing his shirt that was long enough as a dress for her, entered the room. She snatched Sasuke's coffee and took a large gulp, emerald eyes coming alive as she drank.

"Hey," Sasuke protested weakly. "That's mine,"

Sakura grinned.

"You _could_ always claim it back," she suggested, giving a glance to his lips.

Sasuke was just about to capture her lips in a bruising kiss when he was interrupted by two identical coughs. Itachi and Fugaku both wore matching expressions that said, 'Save it for the bedroom, you two,'

Fugaku cleared his throat. "What's all this about revenge now?"

Itachi's mouth took on a grim set. "I'm afraid Sasuke has taken your advice a little too literally."

Sasuke quickly tried to defend himself. "I was just following what you said, to endure tough times! I didn't think it was anything too bad!"

Fugaku glared at his youngest son. "Sasuke, what. Is. Going. On."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke's being bullied at school. Really badly. Since he keeps his head down and doesn't have a last name. But we plan to take revenge on the bullies,"

Fugaku sighed too. "Sasuke… you were always so obedient. But you should know when to apply my words and when not to!"

Sasuke shook his head. "I didn't want to cause drama. But now," and here he smirked, "I'm going to fucking show them what they are messing with."

Fugaku grinned. "Now there's my boy. I was suspecting things when you came home bruised; something's not right with that school."

Sasuke exhaled. "Thing is, I don't know how to show them."

"But that's where it is, isn't it?" his mother's voice said from the door. Mikoto flounced into the parlour with all the grace of an empress and smiled wickedly at her sons. "Show them. Go to school as Sasuke Uchiha, with Sakura, show them who you really are, and then reveal they bullied you all along - Itachi, _what_ are you doing on that phone?!"

"Buying the school," Itachi answered distractedly, holding up a hand. "Give me a minute… and done." He looked up, smiled. "Konoha Private Academy is now owned by you, Sasuke and Sakura. Happy early anniversary!"

The couple shared shocked glances.

"But Aniki-" Sasuke began, but was cut off by Mikoto, who nodded excitedly.

"Perfect. Perfect. Itachi, print the document out so Sasuke can show it to the principal. Quickly, now!"

Itachi nodded and hit print. In minutes a servant came rushing down with the printed document, handing it to Itachi with a short bow.

Sakura threw her arms around the girl, squealing, "Karin! It's been _forever_!"

Karin pulled away and smiled. "It has, Sakura!" The informality was overlooked - Karin was like a second daughter to the Uchiha along with Sakura, so long had she worked here. She had become Sakura's closest friend after some initial rivalry for Sasuke's heart. She had soon realised she was lesbian, and started dating another servant and Sakura's other best friend, Ino.

"What's going on?" Karin questioned, to which Sakura answered, "We are taking revenge on Sasuke's stupid school!"

"About time!" shrilled the outspoken girl. She hugged Sasuke, who awkwardly patted her head. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke-sama! You're gonna kick ass!"

Mikoto cleared her throat. Karin blushed a little.

"Sorry, Mikoto-sama. I'll leave now. Can I bring some tea, biscuits, anything?"

"No, that's fine," Sakura quickly dismissed her. "I know it's Ino's break now, go spend some time with her," she said, winking at the redhead.

"Thanks!" Karin grinned and ran off.

Sakura smiled. "I think we have the perfect plan, Mikoto-oba-sama! I can't wait to see their faces!"

Sasuke laughed darkly. "We're going to create a shitstorm. This will be all over the papers if Obito-ojii has his way. I can already see the headlines, 'Dashing Second Son of Uchiha Family Bullied at School,'"

"Dashing, he says," Sakura snorted. "Don't give yourself too much credit,"

"Says the one who's dating me for the same reason." Sasuke sniped back playfully.

"Can't argue with that. You'd be a worm if you weren't rich and hot," she teased.

"Please," Sasuke sniffed. "I'm perfect and we all know it."

And it only devolved into an all-round banter, the Uchihas and Sakura all playfully teasing each other and laughing away the whole morning, thoughts of sweet revenge dancing in their minds.

After all, no one could hurt the little prince of the family and get away with it.

* * *

**Reviews make a girl happy! Karin x Ino is cute, you gotta admit. If you're homophobic, please, run for the hills. I will come after you with a blowtorch if you comment homophobic stuff.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Annon17, you inspired me for a different fic now haha you were reading between the lines a lot there, but that's OK! Inspiration is fun! **


End file.
